


Say It

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian wants to hear Mickey say it, so he makes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It

Ian had Mickey up against his door, pressing in close enough that they were breathing back and forth between each others’ mouths. Their chests were heaving, and their faces were flushed red. Ian cupped a hand to the crotch of Mickey’s sweats, feeling him grow every second. “Say it again.” He growled into his face. Mickey panted from the contact, but shook his head; his lips curling into a weak smile as he looked the redhead in the eye. Ian moved his hand just barely, eliciting a soft cut-off whine. He had his arm up by Mickey’s head, locking him in on his right side, and he kept his hips as close as he could while still being able to work his hand between them. He brushed his lips along Mickey’s jaw on his way to his ear. “Say it,” he whispered hotly. Mickey squirmed against him, half pushing into his warm hand, and half pulling away from the stimulation in defiance. His head shook a little slower, as all the blood rushed south. He tried to restrain his hand from reaching to pull Ian closer, but he couldn’t do it. His fingers grasped at his hip as a silent egging-on. Ian took it as such. “C’mon, Mick, say it again…” His voice was rough, as he nosed at the other boy’s neck, squeezing and rubbing him. Mickey was like a rock, and tensing up with every movement of Ian’s hand on him. When he asked him to repeat what he said, he barely breathed out a ‘no’. Ian bucked his hips as punishment, making Mickey’s eyes close and the veins in his neck strain, as he tried to keep the moan from escaping. He failed yet again and it ripped out of his throat anyway. Ian picked up the pace of his hand, looking at Mickey with smug arousal. He moved his fingers into Mickey’s hair and pulled his head back, exposing his adam’s apple. “C’mon…” he said as he raked his teeth along the bulge that moved every time Mickey swallowed. Mickey groaned and gripped Ian tighter. His legs were shaking a bit and he kept licking at his lips. Ian alternated between fast and slow strokes in a pattern that was driving the older boy crazy. Mickey’s breath kept getting caught in his throat, as he moved his hips to keep up with what Ian was doing. “Say it again, Mickey…say it, c’mon….just say it,” Ian knew that if he twisted his wrist just right, he would get what he was asking for. So, he did. Mickey’s hips stuttered and he held on to Ian with both hands, as his body stilled and jerked simultaneously. “Missed you missed you missed you…missed you…..God, I missed you..” he choked out, as he released in his boxers. Ian felt the warm wetness on his hand, and crashed his lips into Mickey’s to swallow his words. He pulled away and Mickey was gasping for breath, as his head fell forward onto Ian’s chest. “I missed you too, Mick.”


End file.
